


Dating Game

by Pzab7022



Category: Disgaea (Games), Disgaea: Hour of Darkness
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Slow Burn, general disgaea shenagagins, slow burn baby but not that slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pzab7022/pseuds/Pzab7022
Summary: Laharl has finally finished his time being a prinny and is ready to regain his role as almighty overlord of the Netherworld. But Etna doesn't want to just hand over the throne. She wants to play a game, a dating game.





	1. Return

**'ello! This is my second fanfiction! This will be kind of slow but I think this is a bit different than most Laharl X Flonne stuff. I hope you enjoy and please review! Thank you!**

**Oh and this starts off where the game ends, I guess, where Laharl sacrifices himself for Flonne, but I remember the anime more so there will be more references to that.**

***I do not own Disgaea or else there would be an anime series for every game- MAKE A MOVIE NIPPON ICHI! JUST ONE! PLEASEEEEE!***

* * *

 

Laharl sighed. Today was finally the day. He had worked his butt off paying off his sins and doing all sorts of good deeds in this awful prinny skin for over a year. He was glad he was finally going to be reincarnated but it was also a bit sad. Originally, Laharl wanted to work at the palace to make sure his stupid vassals didn’t screw anything up while he was gone but somehow he ended up working at a farm very far away from the palace. Very far. And there were no days off as a prinny so he couldn’t even try to go visit. Plus these damn people didn’t even get the news. But they were rather kind to him. His “master” was a friendly and hardworking serpent demon (look it up guys, he actually looks like a shark with antlers) with a rather crabby Beastmaster demon wife (she’s the demon with the lion hair and white clips all over- just look it up again) , but she had a nice side if you worked hard enough. They also had a 10 year old son who was energetic as heck. Bothered him all the time about his disguise. When Laharl had turned into a prinny, he had been left with his antennae, scarf and Flonne’s necklace. He touched the precious treasure to check it was still there. Anyways, to hide his identity, Laharl donned a top hat and hid Flonne’s necklace under his scarf.  He also strayed from his usual behavior and swallowed his pride. But it still pissed him off when the little twerp would bug him while he was working. But the Mrs. actually appreciated it. She paid Laharl a bit extra to keep her kid occupied while he worked around the farm, so he wouldn’t run off and do something stupid like he apparently used to. In the end, Laharl used him as his own personal vassal. Kidd would run off to check on the palace for him in exchange for bothering Laharl. Eventually he even discovered Laharl’s true identity.

“So it’s finally time for you go, right your majesty?” Kidd walked up next to Laharl. “You still remember our promise right?”

“Yea, yea. Make you one my vassals and move you to the castle after I reincarnate and make myself overlord dood. Don’t worry. You have already proved yourself enough. No way will I go and abandon you. Plus you’d bother me for an eternity if I didn’t dood.” Laharl sighed again.  Kidd laughed a bit.

“What’s so funny, dood?” “You know you’re going to have to lose that accent when you return to normal right Laharl?” Laharl frowned.

“I know that do- stupid.” All of a sudden, Laharl was attacked by a mass amount of prinnies.

“Mr. Prinny, we are going to miss you soo much dood!” In disguise, Laharl earned legendary status as a respected prinny who worked the hardest and was rather dignified. He was almost as famous as Kurtis, and that was hard. Laharl pushed the other prinnies off. “Woah, calm down doods. But thanks. I’ll miss you all too doods.” All the prinnies burst in tears and mass hugged Laharl again. All of sudden the prinnies flew off him . “Dood!” Laharl was instead tackled by the Mrs.

“Do you have to leave?! I’ll pay you double to stay with us forever!” she cried aloud, smearing her tears all over Laharl as he tried to keep his hat on. “Thank you Mrs.  I really appreciate it but I have to go.” Laharl pulled himself off her and watched her wipe her tears away. “I know, it’s just that you were such a role model for all the other prinnies and you were the only one that could clean the house and farm in 5 minutes flat. It made my job so much easier!” Laharl sighed. _So that’s why_ , he thought to himself. The Mr. came by and patted his wife on the back.

“Well it’s been a real honor working with you Mr. Prinny. I do hope you get to meet your Mrs. again.” Laharl blushed. “I- I told you tha-that there is no Mrs.!” The Mr. just laughed and patted Laharl’s top hat.

“You should hurry on now before you miss the Red Moon. Come visit us sometime. We would love the help.” Mr. smiled. Laharl said goodbye to all of them and started off to the Red Moon in Lunar Snowfield.   

“You better not forget about me your highness!” Kidd shouted. Laharl just waved his flipper.

“Why do even call him that Kidd?” the Mrs. asked as Laharl teleported away, smiling.

* * *

 

 

Laharl felt his power return to him and he opened his eyes. No more flippers. No more pouch or stilts for legs. He smiled. Grinned. “Haaahahahahaa! I’m back! The great Overlord Laharl has returned! Hahahahahaha!”

* * *

 

 

Flonne looked up from her work. “Did I hear something?”

* * *

 

**Yay! I hope you liked the first chapter!**

 

**Etna: In the next segment of this story, the evil villian, Laharl, who has been in hiding for the last year, will try to steal the throne from King Etna, rightful ruler of the Netherworld!**

**Laharl: Hey! I'm the heir to the throne! I just told you to take car-**

**Etna: In order to save her kingdom from destruction, King Etna will try to offer her beautiful daughter, Flonnezilla, to the villain!**

**Laharl: Hey, don't cut me off!**

**Flonne: Roarrr! *Hehe ;P***

**Midboss: Totally irrelevant character coming in! I am the Dark Ado-**

**Etna,Laharl: SHUT UP MIDBOSS! (go to beat up Midboss)**

**Flonne: Thank you for reading. Please join us next time. Rawr.(;3)**

**Midboss: He-help... me~**

 


	2. Staplers and Ghosts

**The fun will begin officially in Chapter 3, but hopefully you enjoy what I've written 'so far. I think I did decently.**

 

***I do not own Disgaea, or else Laharl and Flonne would be canon***

* * *

 

“And then I have to write the test for Thursday…” Flonne wandered off into her mind as she stared at the red moon. _Laharl has been gone a whole year. I still can’t over it._ Flonne was still waiting for him to come in and yell on could she redecorate HIS castle or how she should stop with her love crap. But he was gone. Really gone. _I thought he would come back as a prinny like his mom, but there isn’t even the slightest hint that he even exists anymore._ Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

“You can come in.” Flonne turned around as a prinny strolled in with a pile of letters. And automatically frowned.

“Here are more requests for the next session, dood. Overdood Etna says to remember that it is in 2 weeks.” Flonne took the letters that the prinny brought and tossed them in a growing pile in the corner of her room. She kept one and opened it.

**_Dear Ms. Flonne,_ **

**_I’d like to tell you that you are one of the most beautiful maidens I have ever seen in the Netherworld and I would like to ask for your hand in marria-_ **

Flonne quickly shut the letter and smiled at the prinny. “Tell Etna that I will pick out the next contestants by next week. Thank you.” The prinny bowed and left the room. Flonne tossed the letter in her hand and tossed it into the pile. She went back to work but she kept looking up at the red moon illuminated in the sky. _Laharl…_

* * *

 

Laharl stood  a few feet from the entrance to his castle. HIS castle. He looked decent. _At least Etna fixed all the damage from the stupid human invasion. It looks a bit more dignified now._ He smirked. _But now it’s time for me to regain my throne once again._ Laharl began to walk towards the castle, stopping at the gates. The guards inside were asleep, and there were some prinnies running about.

“WAKE UP VASSALS! YOUR OVERLORD HAS RETURNED! MWHAHAHAHA!”

All of a sudden, the guards started screaming.  One of the guards, Zommie, woke up from his nap to hear some maniac yelling about overlord.

“Not this again. We told you, the real overlord is-“ He stopped in his tracks.

“HOLY SHIT, IT’S A GHOST! RICHARD A GHOST!” The other guard woke up.

“Zommie I know you are new at this but-” He also stopped in his tracks.

“Gho- GHOST! The ghost of Overlord Laharl has come back to kill us! Open fire! Open fire with everything we’ve got!”

The guards had heard the stories. Their selfish, bratty prince had sacrificed his life to save one his vassals, Flonne. She became a demon, but Laharl lost his life in the process, not returning to the Netherworld in any form. He was gone. But he had come back for revenge. Revenge with the big possibility of their lives ending in some terrible way. Well, they weren’t going to let that happen.

“FIRE!”

A hailstorm of weapons and magic attacked Laharl as he was finishing his laughter.

“What the- Hey! What the hell! Stop shooting at me you stupid vassals!” Laharl yelled as he avoided the mass attack of everything that could be thrown (That includes staplers people. Just think about it.) “Well if won’t let me in, I’ll just force myself in!” Laharl began to conjure up a mass amount of magic. The guards stopped to see what this ghost could do.

“Ahhhhh-” Suddenly his magic disappeared. “Wha-” Suddenly, the barrage of everything continued.

“Hurry! It’s weak! We can destroy and then we will be safe!” The other guards and prinnies cheered and continued their attack. Laharl frowned. He had just regained his body back, so of course his magic wasn’t back to his full potential.

“Damn it. I’ll be back! And don’t think I’ll forget about this!” He transformed his scarf into wings and flew off.

“Ok guys, we’ve scared it off for now, but we need to reinforce the entire castle defense system! You prinny, go tell the overlord about this.”

“Yes dood!” The prinny ran off at top speed to the overlord’s office.

* * *

 

Etna stared at the pile of paperwork on her desk. _Overlord this, overlord that, everyone keeps bothering me about every stupid thing, and I still have this pile of crap to do_. All of a sudden, the door to her office opened. “Overdood Etna! There-there was a gho-ghost at the gates! Of the dead prince! We swear this time overdood!” Suddenly a ball of fire appeared in front of the prinny.

“LEAVE YOU STUPID IDIOTS! BEFORE I BLOW YOUR FACES OFF!” Another prinny just outside Etna’s office sighed.

“This happens every day dood. Overdood Etna, your pudding is her- aughh!!!

* * *

 

 

Laharl sighed. “I should have known that my magic wouldn’t be strong enough when I first came back. But those idiots didn’t have to attack me like that.” He checked himself for any damage.

 

“Well now that’s out of the way, I need to find a way into the castle. There is no way some stupid vassals can stop me from getting my throne back!” Laharl quickly hid as some strangers looked into the alley he was hiding in.

“Another stupid one who thinks he can be the overlord. There hasn’t been a lot lately. Not since Flonn-“ Laharl stopped. “Flonne?” Automatically concerned, he decided to follow them.

“Wait, I don’t want a repeat of last time.” Laharl frowned, remembering the beautiful barrage of random things that had attacked him earlier.

“Ok ok, let’s find a disguise.” He looked around and all off a sudden saw an open-air laundromat. _Wow, that’s convenient._ The owner was currently taking a nap, so that made things easier for Laharl.

“Let’s see…” He spotted a magician’s outfit (kid with the cloak and hood, and he has tiny glasses- again, look it up) and remembered that their accessories helped increase magic levels. The hood could also hide his antennae.

“Good choice.” He picked the outfit off the line and ran off. “Wait, I need the glasses to complete the outfit- How convenient. Again.” He sweated dropped as right under the laundromat sign was “Also Glasses Repair Shop”. He stepped over the snoozing shopkeeper and picked up a pair of glasses. “Sorry man, but today is not your lucky day.” He jumped over the shopkeeper and trotted off, adjusting his new disguise and then quickly going after the pair of demons from earlier.

Then he thought to himself. “Well it’s his fault for leaving it all lying around. He had it coming.” He smirked.

He followed the demons to a local pub. On the way, they totally ditched the topic of Flonne and discussed how apparently the ghost of the previous overlord had attacked the castle earlier that day.

“Maybe there will be more information inside the pub.” Laharl sneaked under the demons and security guard and strolled to the bar.

“Sweet pudding shake with a tad of raspberry wine.” Laharl stated to the bartender.

“Aren’t you a bit too young-“ Laharl began to gather energy and the bartender turned around and just began to prepare his drink. In the Netherworld, there were no age restrictions on alcohol. It was your choice, and if you were strong enough to threaten the server, you got what you wanted.

* * *

 

**Quick author’s note here guys. Had to do the whole alcohol thing because 1) Laharl is like 14 (metaphorically, cuz he’s over 1000), he can’t drink yet and 2) he’s in a pub. He can’t just lounge around or else people will get suspicious. Also, Laharl’s choice of drink is due his obsessive love of pudding. Now continuing on…**

* * *

 

 

As Laharl sipped his drink, he eavesdropped on a number of conversations.

“And then I smashed him with my hammer-”                 

                                                                                                                   

“The Dark Adonis started dancing and I was like-”                                                                                                             

“We don’t talk about his kid. She disowned him as a daugh-”                                                                                                         

“Wahhhh! Stop talking about her! Maka I love you sweethea-”                                                                                                              

“The next session is in two weeks. I don’t get why people bother. Flonne would never choose anyone.”

Laharl stopped searching and leaned over to the conversation a few feet away from him.

“Hey, but you have to admit that she has a hot body. If she said yes to me, I would totally take her. Though she could fill out in the breast department.”

“True, true.” Another demon nodded.

“What’s this about Flonne? And this choosing thing?” The group of demons turned to see a magician burning with dark aura. Laharl was about to punch them for talking about his Flonne like that.

“Hey whoa man. Calm down. Are you new around here?” Laharl blinked out of his anger and nodded.

“Yea. I’m new. I haven’t been through this town for at least a year.” The demons all laughed with Laharl’s temper rising again. The demon who was talking about Flonne stopped chuckling and looked at Laharl.

“Here, take a seat boy. You know how Overlord Laharl left a year ago for some important business?” Laharl gave him a strange look but nodded. _I guess Etna didn’t tell them that what I actually did. Of course not. That would have totally ruined my reputation. I’d be known as a big softie. But I’m not soft at all. I’m the ultimate demon! But anyways, I’ll have to reward her when I finally get into the castle_. He smirked to himself.

“Anyways,” the demon continued, “when Overlord Etna took over, she brought back this fallen angel Flonne. She opened a school to teach demons about love, but that’s not the point. Since she is the second in command to Etna and has quite the body-”

The demon paused as he saw Laharl’s eyes deepen. _Jealous much?_

“Ok and so what happened is that hundreds of demons flooded the castle, asking for Flonne’s hand in marriage. The castle tried to kick them out but there was too many. Bad two weeks for the castle. So since they wouldn’t leave Flonne alone, Overlord Etna set up a competition. Every 2 months, Flonne chooses 12 “gentlemen” to compete for her love. Though it never turns out well and Flonne has only almost chosen someone once, but they were killed. Speaking of which there’s going to be another round in two weeks or so. So is there anyting el-” The demon gulped as he felt the power coming off of the mysterious magician.

“Thank you for the information. I have to be going now.” Laharl gave the group of demons a strained smile that reminded them of a sociopath and stood up. Then he turned and stomped out the door.

“How could he not mention something like that to me! That stupid kid! I literally tell him to get me information on what’s going on the castle, and he happens to miss something that IMPORTANT!” Laharl grumbled as he stomped through the sleeping part of town.

* * *

“I’m going to have to punish that twerp before I even consider making him my vassal. And this courtship contest? What, can’t Etna handle a few couple hundred demons? I managed fine without using a fraction of my power! And how could Flonne agree to it?! That love freak probably just wants the attention! Spreading her love crap without my permission! Participating in this without MY permission! She’s mine! SHE IS MY VASSAL ALONE!”

He heard a chuckle. A random demon passing by was laughing at him. _Why that little punk._

“Did you hear what that kid just said? Must really be in love- Aaaaahh!” Laharl huffed as he ball of energy exploded on the demon. His friend stood in place, not sure what to do.

“You want some too?” Laharl snarled and the demon left his buddy and ran off and fast as he could. “I thought so.” Laharl turned around and continued his journey back to the castle.

* * *

 

“This is why I wanted to stay as Etna’s assistant. I am not cut out for this guard stuff. Not after today.” Zommie sighed as he, Richard and some other guards were picking up the stuff they had thrown at the ghost earlier that day.  Suddenly, he felt a large aura.

“Guys, I think it’s back.” Everyone slowly started walking towards the gate but soon saw that it was just some magician.

“Can we help you with something sir?” Richard asked as he walked up to Laharl.

“ Yea. I came here for the courtship competition.” Laharl of course wasn’t here for the stupid competition. It was just a way to get inside the castle and finally get his throne back. And stop this nonsense that had been going on for a year.

“Ok, give me a sec, let me check the list.” Richard jogged back to the guard post. Flonne had just brought him the list of new contestants a few hours ago. _This guy showed up real fast. He must really want to win._ He picked up the list and trotted back to Laharl. “May I ask for your name sir?”

“Umm… it’s La-. *cough* Sorry. The name is Lawrence.” Laharl hadn’t realized there was a list but no way it was going to stop him from getting in. Richard looked at him and looked down at the list.

“Let’s see… Yea, you’re not on the list. Sorry, but you’re going to have to register-” For the fourth time that day, Laharl scared the shit of someone. Richard and the guards saw and felt the dark aura coming off of this mysterious character.

One prinny poked the prinny next to him. “It’s over 9000, dood.”

Laharl really was not having a good day. He finally gets his body back, gets attacked by his stupid vassals, had to run away, found out about this stupid contest and they still wouldn’t budge? Well he was done with the fun and games.

  


**“LET. ME. IN.”**

* * *

 

**Etna: In the next segment of this story, Laharl will finally get inside the castle, only to find out that the princess is in a different castle!**

**Laharl: Oh hell no! I see you in the window! Is-is that secret stash of pudding?!**

**Etna: You weren't here for a year. It was gonna get old.**

**Laharl: Fine. Whatever. So, where is Flonne then?**

**Etna: Oh, so you do care? Admit it prince, you like Flonne. I heard all that yelling.**

**Laharl: YOU GET BACK HERE! I'M CONNA CHOP YOU INTO 17 PIECE AND SPREAD YOU ACROSS THE LAND SO YOU WILL NEVER EVER PUT YOURSELF BACK TOGETHER AGAIN!**

 


	3. Contest

**OK! Got to where I wanted! Next update will be next Saturday! See you then!**

 

***I do not own Disgaea or else every manga would be translated by now!***

* * *

 

 

Etna sat at her desk, expertly scanning through documents like wildfire and tossing them them into their respective piles.

"Now that the whole castle is off my back, I can finally get some work done." She sighed. Some stupid thing about the overlord coming back and all of the sudden, everyone was all over it. Even Zommie was into the whole thing. At least Aramis was being productive. She yawned and tossed the last document onto the sign pile.

"Ok, just got to sign these and sweet, fluffy bed for me." As she was about to pick up the giant pile of papers, Aramis poked his head into her office.                                                                                                                                                              

"Hey Etna, there's a guest downstairs that wants you." Etna glanced his way.                                                                  

"A guest? I don't remember anyone coming. Plus the thing is in 2 weeks or so, so anyone from that shouldn't be here yet." Aramis nodded.                                                                                                                                                                      

"I know, but he is here for that. Plus, he wasn't on the list, so he pushed himself in. He was actually a bit threatening for a tiny fella." He shook his head. "I'm getting off track. Anyways, he wants to see both you and Flonne. And I'd second that action because it feels like he's about to explode." Etna suddenly felt the enormous presence of dark aura below her.                                                                                                                                                                                            

"You know what? I also second that action. Where is Flonne?"                                                                                               

"She's already waiting for you downstairs. The guy is in the waiting room." Etna thanked him and proceeded downstairs. There she met up with Flonne, who was standing in front of the doors of the waiting room, looking a bit worried. When she saw Etna, her face lit up.                                                                                                                                   

"Etna! Thank goodness! Do you know what this is all about?" Etna shook her head.                                                      

"Not at all. But that aura is definitely something threatening." Flonne nodded.                                                               

"Aramis and Zommie both told me he's here for the competition. I don't know what to do." she sighed and her tail fell to the ground. "I wish we didn't have to do this. I really hate it." Etna put her hand on Flonne's shoulder.   

"I know. But we have to do it for him. Plus, if we don't get a response sooner or later, we'll stop ok?" Flonne sighed and nodded. Then Etna and her looked at the looming door in front of them. "Now let's go see what this guy wants." Etna placed her hand on the door and pushed.

Etna and Flonne stopped in their tracks. The source of all that dark aura was just a ... little magician.  _ Really? This is what people were worried about. Wow. Etna sighed.  _ The little magician was seated on a chair near the end of the room, looking down and muttering to himself. The second Etna and Flonne walked in, his ears perked up.       

"Finally." The figure stood up.                                                

"Do you know what I had to deal with today? I finally get my body back, but I get attacked by MY vassals, find out about this ABSURD competition and that you couldn't fight off a MEASLY amount of DEMONS?! And then to get STOPPED AGAIN back at the gates?!" Laharl tore off his disguise and glared at his vassals. "I just wanted my throne back and now I literally feel like any moment now, I will kill one of you!" He was so angry that he didn't notice his vassals reactions.                                                                                                                                                                                         

"Pr-prince?" Etna couldn't even mutter a word. Flonne was literally in tears.                                                                    

"Laharl!" She ran up to him and hugged him as hard as she could. All of the sudden all of Laharl's anger left him.                                                                                                                                                                                                                             

"I was so worried Laharl! I thought you were really dead when you didn't come back! I thought I'd never see you again!" Flonne bawled as she continued to hug Laharl. He just glanced at her for a while and then he realized what she was doing.                                                                                                                                                                                              

"Oi love freak! No hugging! Let go of me!" Flonne let go of him and smiled.                                                                     

"I'm so happy that you're ok." Laharl blushed, put his face in his scarf and turned away from her. " You should be. Your rightful overlord has returned." Flonne laughed. "Yes he has." Etna, meanwhile, was still in shock.             

"What's up Etna? Surprised that I've returned? Do you want to keep the throne that badly?" Laharl smirked at his second in command. Then Etna smirked evilly and flames erupted around her.

"Me being overlord? How about you DISAPPEARING FOR AN ENTIRE YEAR?! What about that PRINCE? I kept the entire shebang going while you spent your time god knows where! Not a single word! I thought that paperwork was going to kill me." She smiled evilly. "But now that you're here prince, I'm going to make you pay 10 fold for the crap I went through, ok?" She pulled out her spear and began to charge energy in her hand.                                               

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" For the third time that day, Laharl dodged an attack.                                

"That's it! You're the one that's gonna die!" His anger instantly returned and filled the room to the brim. Etna stopped her attack and instead froze with surprise as the prince began to gather energy. Flonne's face was brimmed with tears and fear.

And then it was gone. Laharl collapsed on the floor.                                                                                                                    

"Ow. My face." He sighed. His anger was getting the best of him, but he still couldn't control his powers. How long was this going to last? Flonne rushed over to help him, but he held his hand up in protest. Meanwhile, Etna grinned evilly.                                                                                                                                                                                

" _ I might be able to have some fun with these two to make up for my pain and suffering" _ she thought to herself as Laharl picked himself off the floor.

"So prince, what brings you to the castle?" Laharl glanced at her with disappointment.                                               

"Really? I'm here for my title of overlord. Since you hate it so much, just give it back to me." Laharl held out his hand. Etna laughed.                                                                                                                                                                                                

"You think I'm just going to give you this title?" Once again Laharl looked at her.                                                            

"Yees."                                                                                                                                                                                                             

"But it's only a position for the strongest demon in the netherworld and you sure look like you can't even manage with minimal power." Laharl glowered at her. She was right. But Laharl wasn't in the mood to play around.       

"So? I gave you the title so you could take care of all of this until I returned. And I have returned." Etna smirked. "But I am the official overlord prince." She took off her glove and showed him the sign of the overlord on her palm.                                                                                                                                                                                              

"You really shouldn't have just let me leisurely watch you become overlord prince. Not a good idea. And now, in order to get rid of it, you either have to prove that you are stronger than me, or..."                                                     

"Or what?"                                                                                                                                                                                                     

"Or I'll make a deal with you. If you fulfill your side of the bargain, I'll give back the throne." Laharl began to open up his mouth.                                                                                                                                                                                                      

"And you already heard me say that I hate this job so I won't go back on my word."  _ I just want some payback for this wonderful year. _

"Then I want to hear what it is that you want me to do first. I'm not going to automatically agree to deal with whatever stupid stunt you want me to pull without knowing what it is first."                                                                   

"That's true." Etna's smirk widened. "Remember, this is the only way that your going to get your position back."                                                                                                                                                                                                                            

"Yea yea, just tell me."

"You... have to compete for Flonne's love."

Laharl froze. Flonne put her hands up to her mouth.                                                                                                                   

"You want me to do what?" Laharl face turned dark.                                                                                                                   

"Oh you heard me. You have to play the game that all the men in the netherworld have been playing for months." Etna's smirked widened.                                                                                                                                                                          

"You want me to chase after the love freak so I can have the throne? Stupid, disgusting love for the strongest position in the netherworld?! Are you crazy?!" Etna shrugged her shoulders.                                                                  

"Well that's what you came for even though it was just to get in. So technically, a weeks worth of competing is all there will be for you to get the throne."                                                                                                                                            

"Wait, it's only one week?" Laharl looked at Etna.                                                                                                                         

"Well yea. Do you think Flonne likes doing this? I only make her handle as little as possible or else we would have suitors lined up all around the Netherworld." Flonne nodded.                                                                                                

"Are you sure there is nothing else that I could possibly do?" Laharl wished for the hopeful answer.                    

"Nope. Nothing else." Etna plainly stated.                                                                                                                                        

"Fi-fine. I'll do it. But only one week ok?" Laharl sighed, even though in his heart there was an ongoing battle between joy and disgust. Etna just continued to smirk.

"Ok then. The rules are simple. Basically you are dating Flonne for exactly one week. In that timeframe, you are required to take her on 3 dates and hold her hand for a minimum of 30 secs." Etna stopped a moment to remember the rules in her head.                                                                                                                                                                                 

"Hold her hand for 30 seconds minimum? Really?" Laharl looked at Etna with a questionable face.                        

"Well Laharl, usually there are 10 suitors at a time so 30 seconds is a lot for them." Flonne replied, reminding herself of some of the battles that broke out just for her hands. Laharl grimaced a bit as he thought of other people trying to even touch Flonne like that.                                                                                                                                                                   

"Anything else I'm supposed to do?" Laharl asked.

Laharl sighed as it seemed Etna hadn't come up with anything else.  _ Worried for nothing. This much isn't so bad.  _ Etna pondered for a bit.  _ What could I do that would ultimately humiliate the prince?  _ And then it hit her.

"One more thing. You have to kiss Flonne once." Etna grinned widely. And Laharl stopped. Flonne started to freak out but Etna magically conjured a rule book and showed to Flonne.                                                                                     

"Flonne don't you remember? That rule is right... here." Etna flipped to a random page in the book and smiled. Flonne looked down and stiffened up. On the page, it plainly stated, "If you try anything, I'll tell him your secret." Flonne faked a smile.                                                                                                                                                                                 

"Ohh, that rule. I remember it now." Laharl just continued to stand as he tried to comprehend the last few words.                                                                                                                                                                                                                            

"Fine. I'll do it! Anything else Etna?" Laharl's face was tomato red, but he stood strong. Etna just smiled and nodded.                                                                                                                                                                                                                            

"Yup. You start tommorrow so good luck prince!" She waved at him and slide out of the room.                              

"Oi! Where am I supposed to sleep?" Laharl exclaimed. Etna popped her head back in and continued her evil grin.                                                                                                                                                                                                                            

"With Flonne of course." Flonne and Laharl's faces turned bright red. Flonne managed to calm down and stuttered, "No, no, your room is all cleaned up so you can sleep just fine in there... Laharl."                                                           

"Well goodnight you two." Flonne managed a smile and ran out the door. Laharl had calmed down by that and went back to his regular self.                                                                                                                                                                              

"Of course my room would be ready!What kind of vassals would you be without doing just that?" He smiled and left the room, then processing to quickly speed walk down the hallway to his room. Of course on the way there, his face turned bright red again.

Meanwhile, Etna watched the two scurry away with evil intent. Then she turned to a group of prinnies.

"Hey you! Take all of these and take them to this months contestants!" She shoved a pile of envelopes at them. Then they started sprinting away at an alarming pace, each with its own pile (most likely to avoid any sudden wrath of Etna's). Etna watched them run away with evil eyes and pulled out a megaphone.

"Go you stupid prinnys! Tell all the contestants that the game is over with!"

 

 

"Now only Laharl is running for the prize."

 

* * *

 

**Etna: Next time on Disgaea Love Story, Baal finally goes out on a date with his first girlfriend, Flonne!'**

**Baal: She's so cute!**

**Flonne: I'm so excited!**

**Laharl: Wha- What the hell? What's going on here?! What is Baal doing here!**

**Midboss: My greatest enemy, I am so glad that you have finally embrace the concept of love!**

**Laharl: Really? IU'm confused here! What is going on?**

**Etna: Till next time-**

**Laharl: No! I'm still confuse-**

***Etna chucks a prinny at Laharl and watches Baal skip away into the distance with Flonne.***

**Etna: True love at its best! See you next week week with Disgaea Love Story!**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment below and tell me how you liked it!


End file.
